The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to upright vacuum cleaners.
Upright vacuum cleaners are typically used to clean floor surfaces, such as carpeting. These types of vacuum cleaners, however, can be difficult to maneuver and operate in relatively confined areas. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to clean elevated surfaces, such as drapes, furniture, or steps, with a vacuum cleaner.